trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Johan Ambravic
Background Johan grew up in the bustling metropolis of Celadon City. His Father was a lowly Casino attendant before the days of the Rocket take over, and his mother died of an illness when he was young. Because of this, he lived a low class life, and had little friends. His Father was the main role model in his life, and Johan tried to mimic his existence to the best of his abilities. This all changed when Rocket took over the casino, on the day of his 17th birthday. Johan had decided to stay with his Father, instead of chasing any ambitions he may have had. This was because his Father had become frail, and had been having even more trouble scraping enough money together than usual. When the Rockets took over most of Celadon, any employees incapable of fighting were fired, and those who could where employed as Grunts. Fortunately, his father had trained an old Rattata, for company, and, despite his ethical objections, joined Team Rocket. Johan, who was still following in his Father’s footsteps, decide he must train a Pokémon as well, so as to help his Father. His Father instructed him not to join Team Rocket, but for one of the few times in his life, Johan denied his Father. He went searching for a Pokémon, and after days of searching, and several injuries, he caught his first Pokémon, an Ekans. He signed up to join Team Rocket quickly, and as the leader was always looking for fresh meat, he was accepted. The wages weren’t great, but with two sources of income coming into the household, he thought his Father would be able to live an easier life. He was wrong. His Father lived in uneasiness, and in a ethical wrestle with himself, knowing how he despised Team Rocket, and everything they stood for, but felt he needed to bring in something for his family. His Father died this way within a year. Johan was at a loss. He never felt the same as his Father about Team Rocket, but wanted to honor his Father. That was until he was offered a promotion. It wasn’t a large improvement, but he would have a small group of grunts under his control. In his distraught condition, he accepted, thinking he could always quit if need be. But it was a slippery slope, and his greed got the better of him. His team, which consisted at this point of an Arbok, and a Sableye which he was rewarded with after a successful mission some time ago, didn’t seem to have gripes with his new found ambition, and in fact seemed to relish the opportunity for a challenge. Johan was slowly pulling his way up the Rocket ladder, and was, after a few years, one of the highest operatives there. His life was again going to face a dramatic turn, as after returning on a “business trip” on One Island, he came back to see Celadon Casino in ruins, and a smug looking kid strolling away from it. Johan fell to his knees. His years of hard work, his reputation, and even his final memories with his Father were reduced to this heap. He was shunned all throughout Celadon, and felt he needed to get away. This led to him fleeing to Tatsu, trying to find what to do with his life now. 'Personality' Johan tends to keep to himself for the most part. He has adopted a rather cynical way of looking at life. He is cold to nearly everybody he meets, but he is very protective towards anyone he has warmed up to. After his world collapsed around him in Kanto, he has been left as a shell of what he used to be, and is now rather amoral, but does not actively seek to make trouble. He currently has no real aim in Tatsu, and is really just wandering, collecting badges and pokémon as he goes. 'Attitudes towards things and people' Johan is a pretty passive person, and doesn’t really interfere with events around him, unless it directly affects him. He polite to the few he respects, but is rude to anyone else who confronts him. Despite this, he has a soft spot for Pokémon, and truly despises thieves. 'Behaviors and Habits' Johan is a rather angry individual, but tries to keep out of other’s way. Due to his reclusive nature, he is rather poor with words. He has a tendency to tip his hat down with his left hand, when he is walking away, and keep his right hand in his pocket. He has a terrible Phobia of flying, so he only travels by land, or sea, usually by Arbok. Also, he is very slow to let new pokémon onto his team 'Appearance' Johan is pretty tall, standing at about 6’1, but pretty thin. He usually wears a black T-shirt, which is covered by a dark green, knee-length, trench coat, along with a matching Fedora. Under afore-mentioned Fedora, he has a brown, buzz cut. His paints are a very generic black. He has a brown belt on which he stores his Pokéballs, but keeps all the rest of his supplies in the inside pockets of his trench coat. 'Pokémon' Arbok: 'Johan's first Pokémon. A rather serious Pokémon, who has spends most of it's time training, and has little time for anything else. Being Johan's first Pokémon, he has a special place in his heart for him. 'Terms of Use Use Johan as much as you like as long he’s in character. Category:Submitted characters